


DETERMINATION

by NaomiLotus



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Determination, Gen, Science, Souls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 04:11:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6737755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaomiLotus/pseuds/NaomiLotus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sans goes down to W.D. Gaster's lab, he didn't expect to get involved with the experiment...</p>
            </blockquote>





	DETERMINATION

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So, I wrote this this morning because I was bored, and decided to put it on the site. Enjoy!

I opened the door a tiny bit, just enough to peak inside. The room had no lights, but everything was illuminated by several tubes filled with a glowing substance, each a different colour - aqua, orange, blue, purple, green and yellow. I knew we only needed one more before we could leave this wretched place, but... it has been decades since the last human fell down, and I don't think the King is eager to kill another. So, naturally, we are still doing the experiments with DETERMINATION, and we will continue to do so until we acquire a seventh soul, whether that be pure or artificially made. In the room, a man wearing a black robe was pacing back and forth. Every now and again, he would stop, look at the tubes, shake his head, then continue. 

I opened the door some more. 

"Uh, Dad, hate to bother ya, but-" 

He turned to look straight at me, his eye sockets wide open. I could now see his face clearly - he had no eyes, just holes, and two scars were running down his face. 

"Ah, Sans, how great it Is that you have finally showed up!" he cried happily. 

"Err... Did you need me for something?" I asked, frowning. 

"Yes, actually," he replied. "Do come in." 

I cautiously entered the room. It seemed strange that Dad was actually asking me for help, so figured it must have been incredibly important. Dad preferred to work alone, so he only ever asked for help if he was absolutely desperate. 

"So, what do you want?" I asked. 

"First, tell me why you have come," he ordered. "Surely, it must be important if you interrupted my research." 

"I just came to tell you that Pap somehow got into the True Lab." Papyrus (or Pap, as I called him) was my younger brother. Since he was still a toddler, he got into all sorts of trouble. I loved him dearly, although it did annoy me that he was almost my height - I was thirteen, for gods sake! "Don't worry, though. I think Alphys is taking care of it." Alphys was another scientist, who worked with Dad. She was also experimenting with DETERMINATION, though, unlike Dad, she was actually trying to insert DERTERMINATION into dead monsters, in order to bring them back to life. Dad was just studying the nature of the human SOUL. 

Dad smiled. "Ha.. He always manages to get into some sort of trouble, huh?" 

I nodded. "Yeah, I suppose he does. Anyway, what did you want?" 

Dad turned to look at the test tubes, and beckoned me forwards. I shuffled up to stand besides him. 

"As you know," he began, "I have been studying the nature of the SOUL, trying to find what allows it to persist after death. We already know that it is DERTERMINATION that does this, but..."

He trailed off, so I finished the sentence for him. "It makes no sense, right?" 

Dad nodded. "Yes, exactly. They don't have a logical structure, and some SOULs seem to have more DERTERMINATION than others." 

"As sown in the blood sample from the first human - they had more DERTERMINATION than the rest," I completed. Dad had told me this so many times, I had memorised it all. 

"Well, I may have found a reason for this," he told me. 

My eyes widened. "Really?" 

He smiled. "Really." 

Suddenly, I became really excited. If Dad had managed to figure out the secrets of DERTERMINATION... Well, the surface might be a lot closer than we thought. 

"You see, each SOUL has a different colour, right? The colours of the SOULs we have are right in front of us, and King Asgore has told me Chara's SOUL was red. So, I have come up with a theory. What if different SOULs have different powers, depending on the colour?" he proposed. 

Strangely, this made sense. Each human who had come down here seemed to have a different trait, which allowed them to do amazing things. For example, the yellow was extremely precise, and the purple was incredibly intelligent. 

"This is where you come in." He handed me a bottle full of a light blue substance. "Drink it," he ordered. I hesitated, unsure as to whether it was safe or not. "Drink it now." 

"Dad, I-" 

"Sans, I assure you, it's perfectly safe," he reassured me. "I promise." 

Now, I hate making promises, and I knew Dad did as well. For him to promise something like that, well... I had to trust him. 

I wish I hadn't. 

I uncapped the lid, and took a sip of the liquid. As soon as I swallowed it, a wave of pain rushed through my body, stopping at my eye. I fell to one knee, clutching my right eye socket, and blacked out. 

When I regained consciousness, I found myself in my bed. I looked down at my hands - there seemed to be blue mist circling around it. Suddenly a piece of paper came flying towards me, landing in my hand. 

It was a note from Dad: 

_Sans,_

_By the time you are reading this, it's too late. I'll probably be dead by now. I didn't have any time for a proper farewell, but trust me when I say, I wish I had time to explain everything to you. For now, I can only tell you one thing - you have incredible powers. If you want more information, feel free to look through my notes in the lab, but you might not like what you find._

_I will always love you,  
Dad_

I frowned, and got out of bed. Was he playing a prank? What this some sort of sick joke? If it was, I didn't get the punchline. I was about to go downstairs and find him, when I caught of glimpse of myself in the mirror. I looked like my regular self, apart for one tiny detail. My right eye was glowing bright blue, like the mist still circling around my hand. 

Knowing that my life was about to get a whole lot more interesting... It filled me with DETERMINATION!


End file.
